Kakashi Hatake
|-|Part I and II= |-|Kid Kakashi= |-|Young Kakashi with Anbu Clothes= |-|Ripped clothes= |-|Double Mangekyō Sharingan= |-|Hokage Kakashi= Summary Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. After receiving a Sharingan from his team-mate, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi gained recognition as Copy Ninja Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Later appointed the leader of Team 7, Kakashi used his years of experience to train his students as skilled shinobi in their rights. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi takes up office as the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | 7-C, higher with Raikiri | At least 7-C, higher with Raikiri | At least 7-A | High 6-A | At least 7-A Name: Kakashi Hatake, "Copy Ninja Kakashi," "Kakashi of the Sharingan" Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13 as a Kid, 26-27 in Part I, 29-31 in Part II, 33 in The Last, 41 in End of Series Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Powers and Abilities: |-|Part I= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Smell, Sight and Hearing, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai, shuriken, and other ninja weaponry. As an adult, can channel lightning into them to further increase their sharpness, cutting power, and achieve effects such as paralyzing targets), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that can use his techniques. As an adult, can create lightning clones that can perform the same function, on top of paralysing opponents on contact, and water clones), Analytical Prediction (The Sharingan allows him to see the image of his opponent's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy the ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fighting styles of his opponents), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows him to see chakra through solid obstructions), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Information Analysis (The sharingan can look at the energy of a person to figure out what their attack they would use), Sealing (could seal Sasuke's curse mark with his blood), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation |-|Part II= All previous abilities, Water and Mist Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon different weapons of varying sizes, and dogs that assist in tracking and espionage, and can restrain targets, leaving them open and vulnerable to attack) |-|Mangekyō Sharingan= Same as before, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can send targets to another dimension) with Kamui |-|Double Mangekyō Sharingan= Same as before, Limited Intangibility, Flight with Perfect Susanoo |-|New Era= Same as before, but does not have his Sharingan, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Prevented ice from spreading through his body with the use of chakra control) and Sealing (could still move despite being affected by seals from multiple genin) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Able to become Jōnin at very young age; superior to Obito, who is stronger than Genin Naruto) | Town level (Superior to Genma Shiranui and Raidou, who were able to fight on par with Jirobo and the rest of Sound Four in their Cursed Mark-II states, which are this powerful. Stronger than Part 1 Sasuke even after his power-ups, and thus should be on this level. Scales to other powerful Jōnin like Asuma and Gai), higher with Raikiri (Casually one-shotted Zabuza Momochi, who could fight him on even grounds) | At least Town level, higher with Raikiri (Stronger than his pre-time skip self). Kamui ignores conventional durability | At least Mountain level+ (Could cut V2 Jinchūriki with Lightning Cable and fight on par with Obito Uchiha). Kamui ignores conventional durability | Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susanoo via powerscaling (His Perfect Susanoo should be comparable to EMS Madara's, as he possesses Six Paths chakra). Kamui Shuriken and Kamui Raikiri also negate durability | At least Mountain level+ (Was stated to be comparable to the other Kage of the time and shouldn't be weaker than he was during the Fourth Great Ninja War) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (A ninja from the Hidden Stone Village complimented his speed and was able to briefly fight others from the same village even without a Sharingan; superior to Genin Sasuke) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kabuto Yakushi) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted a lightning bolt from Kakuzu at point-blank range. Kept up with people like Deva Path, accurately tracked and disabled a speeding missile from Asura Path, and an explosion from Deidara. He was also able to match a clone containing over 30% of Itachi Uchiha's chakra) | Sub-Relativistic (Intercepted an attack from White Mask Obito and kept up with him. Can keep up with 6th Gates Guy, Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto and Version 2 Jinchūrikis) | FTL (Much faster than before as he attained DMS and Six Paths chakra, can keep up with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki) | Sub-Relativistic (Should not be slower than he was during the Fourth Shinobi World War) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class T with Perfect Susanoo | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+ (Stronger than Genin Obito) | Town Class (Harmed Zabuza physically) | At least Town Class (Stronger than before) | Unknown | Multi-Continent Class with Perfect Susanoo (Should be comparable to EMS Madara) | Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level+ (More durable than other Genins) | Town level (Fought Zabuza Momochi evenly, should be far more durable than his genins and at least sturdier than Genma Shiranui and Raido, who fought the Sound Four. Kabuto Yakushi, who was stated to be comparable to him in prowess, could take attacks from Tsunade and Sai) | At least Town level (Tanked a blast of Shinra Tensei, and was capable of receiving blows from Kakuzu who could match his attacks) | At least Mountain level+ (Took an attack from Version 2 Utakata) | Multi-Continent level with Perfect Susanoo (Should be comparable to EMS Madara). Kamui allows him to phase through incoming attacks | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high and typically limited at first (Kakashi may tire quickly if he overuses his Sharingan and could die from three usages of his Mangekyō Sharingan), his stamina improved drastically later during the Fourth War. He was shown using multiple chakra-taxing techniques, with the addition of using his Mangekyō Sharingan continuously, which takes a large amount of chakra and causes debilitating effects on the eyesight of even natural Uchiha. He also recovered rather quickly, only showing signs of blindness after two days, and was not bothered by fighting with broken bones and arms. Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with attacks, several kilometers with Perfect Susanoo. Standard Equipment: White Light Chakra Saber and Flying Thunder God Kunai as a kid | Kunai, Kubikiribōchō, and Tantō as an adult. Intelligence: Genius. He became a chuunin six years younger than Naruto, has been referred to as a genius by many, including himself, and has been stated to be comparable to Shikamaru. Weaknesses: Kakashi can't deactivate his Sharingan at will; thus, he's forced to cover it with his headband to conserve chakra when it's not in use. Kakashi can't copy techniques that he is physically incapable of performing, restricting his copying prowess to chakra-based moves any ninja can perform. | Kakashi can be very tired after he uses Kamui, once he was in bed for ten days, though this weakness has been lessened to an extent throughout the events. His intangibility only lasts for five minutes when continuously activated. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, he no longer possesses the Sharingan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Simply the use of generic illusionary technique used by members of the Uchiha clan. By merely having their opponents look into their eyes, a Sharingan user can lock them in an illusion. Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even higher power. *'Kamui:' Kakashi's original dōjutsu, released from the Mangekyō Sharingan, that allows one to transfer anything to another dimension. The target is enveloped with a barrier space, and the user concentrates their mind to what they gaze at. When the technique is invoked, the area at the centre of the barrier is distorted, and the target inside the boundary is drawn in completely. The user can specify the location and size of the border. Kakashi can use this technique up to at least three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. *'Susanoo:' After receiving Obito's chakra and Sharingan powers, manifesting them in both his own original eyes, Kakashi gains the ability to use Susanoo. With it, Kakashi can produce it in its perfect stabilised form. It has wings for flight and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Kakashi's signature scar. His Susanoo has the characteristic tengu nose and is clad in samurai-esque attire. The construct also has a forehead protector like plating on its head, two locks of "hair" falling on either side of its face, and a hole in its chin. It wears robes, thick boots and body armor on its shoulders, and waist. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Chidori (One Thousand Birds):' The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique. This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the move is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *'Raikiri (Lightning Cutter):' The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. The Chidori appears as a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. In Part I, Kakashi is limited to using it four times a day, but by Part II, he can use it at least six times. *'Raiden (Lightning Transmission):' Kakashi creates a Shadow Clone. They both then use Raikiri to sever more than one target. *'Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Beast):' By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack. *'Lightning Style: Violet Bolt, Raiton: Purple Lightning:' The user unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. This technique was powerful enough to summon rain clouds when shot into the sky. Kakashi can also creatively allow this technique to flow through spilled alcohol. Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it, be it dirt, mud, or rock. *'Earth-Style Wall:' The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the partition, or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to create it. The ground then instantly rises and takes form. *'Hiding Like a Mole:' This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. *'Double Suicide Decapitation:' This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Besides, they can start another attack. *'Tracking Fang:' A tracking-offensive Ninjutsu where Kakashi calls upon ninken with a summoning, so they can tail the target from underground and assault it simultaneously with their fangs. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. *'Water Dragon Bullet:' This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, mighty dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. *'Water Shark Bullet:' The user shapes water into the form of a giant shark, and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. *'Water Encampment Wall:' This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user. *'Great Waterfall:' This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises to several dozen metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone): Kakashi creates a clone(s) of the user able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, the clone will disperse. *'Raiton Kage Bunshin:' This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time, electrocuting whatever it is touching. *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu creates shadow clones out of water that has one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other robust clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited, however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. If the water clones are injured enough, they will revert to regular water. *'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:' This jutsu is essentially an enhanced version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, the user creates at least a dozen clones (usually a lot more). Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): Illusory techniques that are employed with chakra and hand seals. Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus disrupting their senses. *'Hell Viewing:' This is a Genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. The Genjutsu draws forth such an image from within the mind and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Kakashi uses this technique to gather Ninken (Ninja Dogs). Key: Kid Kakashi | Naruto | Naruto Part II (Pre World War) | Fourth Shinobi World War | Double Mangekyō Sharingan | Hokage / New Era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Teachers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Shueisha Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Analysis Users